Center To None
by Jewel-Chan
Summary: *CHAPTER 5 UP* The BladeBreakers stay at a fancy hotel, but it may not seem as fancy after 1 night there. There is an OC in this story. *PLEASE R+R*
1. Default Chapter

Center To None By:Jewel-Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade!  
  
Note: There is an OC (original Character) in this story. Facts about her will be made know to the reader at a later point.  
  
Hints: "Speaking" 'Thoughts' (Author Notes)(AN)  
  
Ages: Tyson, Max: 15 Kai, Jewel, Rei: 16 Kenny: 14  
  
HERE WE GO!  
  
  
  
Center To None  
  
Chapter 1: Beginning  
  
"Ahhhh." said Tyson as he slid down deeper into the hot spring.  
  
The Bladebreakers were staying at a large hotel and it was like a palace! There were numerous "dishes" for practicing beyblading and Tyson came to a conclusion that the food wasn't bad either. After winning their last tournament, Mr. Dickinson agreed to let them stay at the huge hotel for a couple nights. Tyson, Max, Kenny, Rei, and Jewel (AN:OC hehe) were looking forward to the nice stay, but of course Kai didn't care much. He kept complaining to them to get practicing but only Rei and Jewel listened but were easily distracted by Tyson's complaints.  
  
"We should have received this kind of treatment long ago," stated Tyson, who was sitting between Max and Kenny. Rei and Jewel were parallel to them while Kai sat in a corner just staring off somewhere.  
  
"According to my statistics this water keeps a constant temperature all the time!" remarked Kenny. Rei and Jewel stared at him for a moment then sweatdropped.  
  
"Hey chief if you work to hard your brain might blow up!" said Tyson as he went under water and came back up splashing everyone in reach, who just happened to be everyone in the spring. But that was ok considering the hotel had enough hot springs for each group of people to have their own.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Rei as he was soaked by Tyson's action. That's when Kai stood up and left. (AN: Don't worry they have on bathing suits.)  
  
"Man, what's his major malfunction?" Tyson asked right as the door slammed. "He has issues. Would you like me to name them all? I have a list in the hotel room!" Said Jewel smiling.  
  
"Yeah and only I would know," said Rei. Rei and Jewel almost always shared a room with Kai. They were the only ones he could get along with without pulling out his hair. Some nights Jewel would make a list of all the little things that Kai complained about, then she would make up an issue for each one. So far she has about 34.  
  
About 20 minutes later the 5 Bladebreakers walked back up to their rooms. They were on the 16th floor of the massive hotel and had 2 rooms because Mr. Dickinson couldn't afford more then 2 in an expensive place like this. They said their goodnights and went into their separate rooms.  
  
After Rei locked the door he turned around to see Kai watching TV and Jewel going through her suitcase. The room was huge! It had 5 beds instead of there usually 2 beds in the less fancy hotels they have stayed at. 'Whew,' Rei thought. 'At least I don't have to share a bed with Kai!' That's usually how it was; Rei usually shared a bed with Kai while Jewel had her own bed. On days when you didn't want to be near Kai for the fear he would kill you Rei or Jewel slept on the floor while the other got the additional bed.  
  
Jewel walked up to Rei standing at the door. "I'm going to use the bathroom now. Do you need to use it before I hog it for an hour?" she asked him. "No go ahead, besides if I really need to I can always go over to the other room." He replied. "Ok!" "What about Kai?" Rei asked as Jewel took out her toothbrush. "Are you kidding?! I think today if one of those don't bother Kai days." She said. With that she closed the door.  
  
Rei smirked, 'It's usually one of those days' he thought to himself. He walked up to the bed Kai was sitting on. Rei glanced at the TV. 'CSI huh,' he thought 'It's usually this or NYPD Blue. He must like these types of shows.' Rei shrugged and walked over to his suitcase. He pulled out his Chinese nightshirt and other essentials. Then walked over to the huge mirror in their room. 'Wow this is huge' Rei gasped. 'This has to be at least 10 ft wide.'  
  
Soon Jewel emerged from the bathroom in her pajamas and Rei stepped in. CSI had just ended and Kai was deep in thought about the whole thing. "Its amazing," "Huh?" Jewel turned around to see Kai looking at her. "What's amazing?" she asked. "How they can track down people and find them guilty in such a short amount of time." He answered still staring at her. "Yeah it is, but all in all Kai it's still a TV show," She said walking over to her suitcase and pulling out her brush. "I know it's a TV show but it's still cool," Kai said as Jewel sat down on the bed opposite him and started to brush her hair. Rei and Kai were the only two who had ever seen Jewel with her hair down. She always wore it in a ponytail that went down to just above her shoulders. Her hair was a dark blue and when down went slightly below her shoulders.  
  
"It's also interesting how sometimes the stories on the shows are actually like real life stories that you would see on the news," said Kai now looking down. "Yeah, but that also can be pretty freaky," said Jewel. Kai agreed and nothing more was said.  
  
Rei eventually emerged from the bathroom and Kai went in. "So did you and Kai have an interesting conversation," asked Rei when he saw Jewel sitting on the bed. "Well sort of," Jewel said. "He was telling me about how interesting CSI was and how cool it would be to solve a crime." she replied. "Oh," said Rei. "Or something like that," added Jewel. Rei laughed at that comment as they continued to get ready for bed.  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall were Rei, Kai, and Jewel were there was anything besides sleeping. Tyson was jumping from one bed to another as Kenny tried to stop him and Max was laughing hysterically at the sight.  
  
"Tyson!!! Stop that now! If you break anything in this room you will have to replace it!" Kenny shouted so that Tyson could hear him. "You know Chief, that's a good idea. There's no way that I would want to give any of my money to this hotel. They have enough as it is!" said Tyson. "Hey guys, I think we should probably get ready for bed, its getting kind of late." Stated Max looking at the clock. "What do you mean late?" asked Tyson getting off of the bed. "Its already 2:00am!" answered Max. "Wow! Time flies when your having fun!" said Tyson. "Yes and I'm sure that the others are already asleep!" added Kenny. "You're probably right," Tyson looking at Kenny. "So lets go to bed too. We still have a couple more nights here anyways!"  
  
Eventually everyone was asleep except for Kenny who just couldn't go to bed without doing some work for the team. He and Dizzi were working hard on trying to find a new way to improve Tyson's beyblade.  
  
"Come on Chief, let's call it a night. At this rate you wont have any time to sleep," complained Dizzi. "Just a little longer Dizzi. I think I'm on the track of discovering a new defense ring," Kenny told her. "Ok Chief, but 10 more minutes and I'm through," she insisted. "You don't have 10 more minutes." That was the last thing Kenny heard before he blacked out.  
  
*Next Morning* 'Huh,' Jewel jolted out of bed. 'I thought I just heard a scream.' She looked around and saw Rei and Kai sitting straight up in bed also. "What was that?" asked Rei as he climbed out of his bed. "I don't know, but whatever it was it sounded like it came from the other room." Said Kai. "Lets go!" shouted Jewel.  
  
The 3 walked out into the hall and knocked on the door to the other room. "Tyson, Kenny, Max!" shouted Rei. "Are you guys there?" added Jewel. "Something's not right," said Kai. He ran back into their room and grabbed the extra key to the other room. When they entered they saw Tyson and Max in a corner with fear in their eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Jewel when she saw them. All they could do was point. They pointed to the bathroom and when the 3 other teens turned around they froze.  
  
Jewel's hand automatically went up to he mouth as she gasped and then closed her eyes. Rei stood there frozen and then looked away, his teeth gritted. 'Oh my God,' thought Kai as his eyes traveled to the floor.  
  
There in the shower dangling off the showerhead was Kenny. Hung by his own tie.  
  
What do you think? Please R+R! 


	2. Gone

Center To None By:Jewel-Chan  
  
Jewel-Chan: Ok, Thanks for the reviews! You want more and here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade!  
  
Note: There is an OC (original Character) in this story. Facts about her will be made know to the reader at a later point.  
  
Hints: "Speaking" 'Thoughts' (Author Notes)(AN)  
  
Ages: Tyson, Max: 15 Kai, Jewel, Rei: 16 Kenny: 14  
  
HERE WE GO AGAIN!  
  
  
  
Center To None  
  
Chapter 2: Gone  
  
Events from earlier that day played back in the 5 Bladebreakers heads over and over. They were in the lobby of the hotel and stared blankly as police and paramedics rushed in and out of the building. The hotel was empty except for the 5 teens that waited patiently for the police to take them to the station for questioning. The paramedics came to a conclusion that Kenny had died and there was nothing that they could do to save him.  
  
Rei stared at the ground going over the sights and sounds from that morning. He remembered seeing Jewel start to cry and him trying to comfort her while trying not to loose his mind. He remembered how Kai kept mumbling something but he couldn't tell what he was trying to say. The sound of the faucet dripping water like it had no end and the sight of Tyson and Max. He had never seen Max so mad, he was always happy, cheerful and carefree but that morning it seemed as though he had seen hell.  
  
The others were basically thinking over the same thing. They stared expressionlessly at the floor. Then a voice brought them back to life. "Ok everyone I'm terribly sorry for the loss of your friend but if you don't mind we would like to take you down to the station now," said the police chief. They all nodded. "Pick up your things and meet us outside," he added as he left the building. It didn't bother them much; they didn't want to be in this hotel as long as they could help it. They picked up their suitcases and started for the door. They were almost there when it suddenly slammed. "What the.?" shouted Kai. All the doors and windows closed and were bolted shut. "What's going on?" Jewel said worried as she backed away from the door and more toward the group. "You will never leave this place," said a voice, "You will all die!"  
  
Kai frantically started looking in every direction in fear that someone or something would appear and kill them all. Max moved toward Tyson as Jewel for safety. Rei walked over to Kai to help him in his scan of the hotel lobby. It was empty, for now anyways.  
  
"Well whoever that was their not in this room," said Kai looking at the stairs. "What should we do now?" asked Max. "I think we should take a look around the hotel," answered Kai now looking at the elevator, "And I think we should take the elevator. "Why the elevator?" Rei asked. "Because I just don't have a good felling about taking the stairs." Replied Kai.  
  
"Ok but let me just recap on everything thing that happened so far," said Jewel. "Someone killed Kenny, in the shower, hanging him by his own tai." Everyone shuddered at that sentence. "Some weird freaks are keeping us hostage in a hotel and now threatening to kill us," she continued. "And we don't even have the brains of our group. Only Tyson, Max, Rei, the Center, and me" With that she started to sit down to calm herself down before she stared to swear and go insane. "Hey, who is the center?" asked Kai, "I don't remember hearing my name." "You are the center," said Rei, "I guess we never told you but when you aren't around we always call you the center because you keep everyone on track." "Oh." Kai said, "Well if I keep everyone on track then I say we take the elevator to the next floor." Everyone nodded.  
  
Max helped Jewel up as Tyson walked toward the elevator. "Tyson hold up!" He yelled to him as he walked into the elevator alone. Jewel was standing now and Tyson answered, "No sweat Max in just making sure it works. Besides you guys are ri." He was cut of by the elevator doors slamming. "Tyson!!" yelled Max as he ran over to the elevator with the others behind him. Max reached the door and started pounding on it. "Come on!!!!" he yelled as he kept slamming his fist into the metal.  
  
"Max stop!" said Jewel as she pulled his hand away and saw blood on his fist. "Oh no." she said. "Lets go! I'm taking you to the water fountain to wash of this blood."  
  
Meanwhile Kai and Rei were examining the elevator door. "Hey Kai.look," Rei said as he pointed to the top of the elevator. Kai looked up to see the arrow that shows what floor the elevator is on going haywire. "This can't be good," Kai said and looked at Rei. "I have a feeling we may never see Tyson again.and if we do he maybe like Kenny." Rei nodded, he had been thinking the same thing but didn't want to admit it to himself.  
  
Jewel and Max walked back to the 2 other boys. Max now had a cloth rapped around his hand and Jewel was pressing on it to stop the bleeding. "So, any luck?" Max asked. "None yet," Rei answered. Suddenly the elevator opened behind them. No one dared to turn around to see what would be there.  
  
They stood there for about 5 minutes and finally Kai took a deep breath and turned around. There was a sigh of relief and then Kai said, "The good news is it's not Tyson's body, the bad news is we have no idea were Tyson is.that is if he's still alive." Everyone else turned around and there lying in the elevator was Tyson's red, white, and blue hat.  
  
** Jewel-Chan: Well that's it for chapter 2! Sorry it's not longer. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! ^.^ 


	3. Frozen

Center To None By:Jewel-Chan  
  
Jewel-Chan: Sorry if you're mad at me for killing Kenny.but who really knows about Tyson! But this is a Horror story.hehe.^.^.Don't get me wrong, I love Rei and Kai,but this is just the way this story is going! P.S: Kai and Rei are not with Jewel, they are just good friends. (trust me I don't like it when I read a love story with one of them and an OC.NO OFFENSE TO THOSE WHO DO THOUGH!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade!  
  
Note: There is an OC (original Character) in this story. Facts about her will be made know to the reader at a later point.  
  
Hints: "Speaking" 'Thoughts' (Author Notes)(AN)  
  
Ages: Tyson, Max: 15 Kai, Jewel, Rei: 16 Kenny: 14  
  
HERE WE GO AGAIN!!  
  
  
  
Center To None  
  
Chapter 3: Froze  
  
Everyone stared at the hat in the elevator. It seemed as though time was moving as slow as it could. There was a startling jump from all the teens when the clock chimed in the lobby and a door opened to the kitchen. "It's an automatic door.it always opens when the clock chimes to make it easier for the waiters to move in and out without opening the door by themselves," said Rei. "My uncle has one in his restaurant."  
  
There was silence and then Max said, "We should start looking for Tyson." Everyone agreed but no one wanted to step foot into the elevator, they even believed that the hat was a trap to get them to walk into it.  
  
Since the door to kitchen was opened they decided to walk in there. With every step they took their eyes danced from one side to another making sure that there was no one there besides them. When they were all in the kitchen, Jewel switched on the lights.  
  
"There is nothing in here besides cooking supplies," stated Rei looking at all the cooking utensils. When he noticed the knives he walked over to them and picked up a big butchers knife.  
  
"Rei, what are you going to do with that knife?" asked Kai, eyeing him curiously.  
  
Rei sensed his uneasiness and quickly put the knife down. "Nothing!! I wasn't planning anything! I was just thinking of how dangerous these knives are and if there are crazy psychopaths out to kill us I really don't feel safe with these just lying here," said Rei.  
  
Kai seemed to agree with Rei's concern about the knives. "You're right we should put them somewhere where no one would find them," Kai said. He began scanning the kitchen for a hiding place when he spotted a huge freezer. "There," he said as he pointed to the freezer. "We'll put all the knives and sharp utensils in that freezer." Rei nodded and started to gather the knives to put in the freezer.  
  
As Rei and Kai were putting all of the sharp objects into the freezer, Jewel and Max were looking at all the food and canned goods. "Wow! Tyson would go crazy if he saw this!" proclaimed Max as he removed jars from the selves to see what they were. *Growwwlllll* Jewel looked at Max. "Guess I'm a little hungry," he said.  
  
"Yeah me too. Maybe we should eat something before we continue our search for Tyson," Jewel said while removing cans of the selves. "Besides who is going to stop us," she said. "Hey Rei!" Jewel yelled to him.  
  
Rei and Kai both turned around to look at Jewel. "What?" he yelled back.  
  
"You know how to cook, right?" she asked. "Can you make us some food?"  
  
"Yeah sure I'll be there in a minute!" he called back. Kai was shutting the door to the freezer but wasn't paying much attention so he didn't notice a figure slip in before the door was closed tight. "Is that all of them?" Rei asked him.  
  
"Yeah, that's it. Now make that food you said you were going to make for us," Kai told him.  
  
"Ok," Rei answered as he walked over to Jewel to see the food that she had. Kai followed close behind him. "So you want me to make pizza?" he asked Jewel.  
  
"Yep! Here's all the ingredients you will need," she said giving him supplies. Rei got to work on the pizzas and soon they were ready. "WOW! This is great Rei!" she said as she started to eat the pizza. "So what were you guys doing with the freezer anyways?" she asked Kai and Rei.  
  
"We were putting all the knives and such in the freezer just to be safe," Rei answered.  
  
"That's a good idea," said Max as he polished off his piece of pizza. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door of the freezer. Everyone froze and slowly looked at the freezer. The knocking continued and they all stood up. "It's coming from the inside," said Max.  
  
"What could it be?" asked Rei. "We didn't see anything enter the freezer." He looked at Kai and he shock his head. They all started to walk towards the freezer. The knocking got louder and when they were about to open it ceased. They all froze once more and then Rei started to open the door. They all looked in a saw a glimmer of what appeared to be a bis block of ice.  
  
"That wasn't there when we were putting the knives in here," said Kai as he flipped on the light that illuminated the freezer. "Oh my God," said Kai as he turned to face his teammates. They were all motionless, looking at the ice. The ice enclosed the body of their teammate, Tyson.  
  
** Jewel-Chan: So how was it? Please Review! That would make me so happy! 


	4. Split

Center To None By:Jewel-Chan  
  
Jewel-Chan: Sorry for not updating in a while but I have been on vacation! Thanks for the reviews and such!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade!  
  
Note: There is an OC (original Character) in this story. Facts about her will be made know to the reader at a later point.  
  
Hints: "Speaking" 'Thoughts' (Author Notes)(AN)  
  
Ages: Tyson, Max: 15 Kai, Jewel, Rei: 16 Kenny: 14  
  
HERE WE GO AGAIN!!  
  
  
  
Center To None  
  
Chapter 4: Split  
  
Everyone stares at the frozen figure except Kai who is looking away. Jewel, Rei, and Max walk into the freezer eyeing the block of ice. Kai stays by the door so it can't be closed on them. (AN: Smart Kai!!)  
  
"Hey if we thaw out this ice around Tyson do you think he would still be alive?" asked Max hopeful.  
  
Jewel walked around the back of the ice and her eyes widened. "I don't think so Max. First of all there is this long deep cut in the back of his neck," she said. Max and Rei ran over to look at the site. Sure enough on the back of Tyson's neck there was a cut and a trail of blood down Tyson's back.  
  
"Ouch," was all Rei said as he looked at Kai who now was part way into the freezer curious. Rei then averted his gaze away from Kai and noticed another thing. 'The knives are gone!' Rei thought as he looked at the shelf that he and Kai placed the knives. Kai noticed his stare and looked to see what was wrong. Kai also was in shock when he noticed all the knives gone. "This can't be good," said Rei as he glanced a look at Kai. Kai nodded and went back to the door. When he was backing up to the door he bumped into something and turned around to see a cat walking into the freezer. 'God that almost gave me a heart attack,' thought Kai. "Hey you guys! Just so you know there is a cat in here," Kai shouted to them.  
  
Jewel and Max looked up from Tyson's body and looked at the cat. "I personally don't like cats," said Jewel as she took a step away from the cat.  
  
"At least not in a position like this," added Max still eyeing the cat as it walked toward the back of the freezer and then turned right behind a few boxes. "Wonder where it's going," Max said to Jewel. "The only way out of this freezer has to be through the door.right?" Jewel only stared at the boxes in the back of the freezer. "Right?" Max asked again.  
  
Jewel turned to Max. "Let's find out," said Jewel motioning to Max to follow her. Jewel walked cautiously behind the boxes with Max walking close behind her. "Look at this," Jewel said as she kneeled down.  
  
Max watched as she moved away some dust and dirt from the floor. "What is it?" he asked as a button appeared from the dust. "A button?" he said curiously. "What happens when you push it?"  
  
Jewel shook her head. "I don't know," she looked up at Max. "Should I push it?"  
  
Max took a step back. "Maybe we should ask Kai first," he said. Jewel nodded and Max turned back to get Kai.  
  
While Max was gone Jewel went further back into the freezer. 'I wonder where the cat went. It couldn't have pushed a button,' thought Jewel. She came to a large stack of wooden crates and rounded a corner. "Whoa," she said out loud as she halted in position. In front of her was a large staircase that led into a hallway of darkness. 'I better show this to Kai as well,' she thought as she turned around and started walking back. She turned the corner again and saw Max, Rei, and Kai looking at the button. "Hey I have something else to show you when you're done," she said.  
  
Kai looked up at her and said "ok." Then he looked back down at the button and finally said, "Lets see what this button does." Everyone watched as Kai pushed the button and loud grinding sound began. The wall to the left of them was moving and a pitch black hole about the size of an SUV was visible.  
  
"That's a big hole," said Rei staring into the darkness. "Maybe this is the way they got Tyson's body into the freezer," he added.  
  
"Or the other door I found," said Jewel. Everyone looked at her. "Yes, another door! Around this corner and up some stairs," she explained.  
  
"Show me this door," said Kai standing up.  
  
"This way!" said Jewel rounding the corner again. Rei, Kai, and Max all followed her. "See! Right up there," she said as she pointed to the door.  
  
"That's a door alright," said Max standing beside her. "So which one do we explore first?" he asked.  
  
"We split up," said Kai.  
  
"What?" said Max. "Are you insane?"  
  
"It's the fastest way to check them out," said Kai. "Plus there is still four of us so we can split up evenly," he added.  
  
Jewel and Rei said nothing just looked at each other. Their eyes locked as though they would never see each other again. The stare was broken by Kai's voice. "I will go with Jewel and Max and Rei will go together," Kai stated. "We will explore this door and you two go back to the hole," Kai finished. "Let's go," he said motioning for Jewel to follow.  
  
"Well you guys if I never see you again I just want you to know that you are the best friends a girl could ever have," she said as she turned around to follow Kai.  
  
"You too Jewel!" Rei shouted to her and then turned to round the corner.  
  
"Yeah Jewel!" added Max as he followed Rei.  
  
The group of four was split. There was no way to tell what was in store for them. All they knew was that they probably wouldn't see each other again.  
  
** Jewel-Chan: How was it? Please R+R! 


	5. Pinned

Center To None By:Jewel-Chan  
  
Jewel-Chan: Lets see what will happen now!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade!  
  
Note: There is an OC (original Character) in this story. Facts about her will be made know to the reader at a later point.  
  
Hints: "Speaking" 'Thoughts' (Author Notes)(AN)  
  
Ages: Tyson, Max: 15 Kai, Jewel, Rei: 16 Kenny: 14  
  
HERE WE GO AGAIN!  
  
  
  
Center To None  
  
Chapter 5: Pinned  
  
Jewel followed closely behind Kai as they ventured deeper into the darkness. She was basically holding his hand so that she wouldn't become separated from him. Suddenly Kai stopped which caused Jewel to stumble into him making them both fall to the ground.  
  
"Sorry Kai," she apologized as she stood up and then helped Kai up. "Why did you stop so fast anyways?" she asked.  
  
"Look over there," he said as he pointed far off into the distance.  
  
"What is it?" Jewel asked moving to Kai's side.  
  
"It looks like some kind of torture chamber," Kai answered as they began to walk closer to have a better look. "Notice the straps on the walls and the gelatin!" he said in shock.  
  
"A gelatin!" Jewel screamed. She looked over Kai's shoulder and saw the death trap in the middle of the room. "Why would they have something like this in a fancy hotel?" she asked.  
  
"Beats me," Kai said. "They probably don't even know that this is here," he continued. "I mean this wouldn't be a five star hotel if they knew there was a torture chamber in here," Kai said.  
  
"You have a good point," agreed Jewel. "Are we going to go through this room?"  
  
"Well we will have to because the door is on the other side," Kai answered. He noticed Jewel take a steep back. "Come on," he said grabbing her hand, "And don't let go!" Kai advanced forward with Jewel keeping close behind him. They walked past numerous knives, guns, whips, and then the gelatin. Jewel closed her eyes as they walked past it when she noticed some dry blood on it. Finally they made it to the other side of the room and Kai placed his hand on the knob to open the door. He stared to turn it and suddenly there was a loud crash. Kai and Jewel turned around to see the gelatin blade crashing down. Jewel jumped and Kai stared at it. It seemed as though it had been hours when Kai finally spoke. "Lets go," he said as he opened up the door and pulled Jewel with him.  
  
Max moved along the twisting trail of hallways. It was dark except for certain stops where some light peered through. Hearing footsteps behind him, Max was sure that Rei was following him. "Rei do you think it was a good idea for us to split up?" Max asked as he continued walking. There was no answer from the soft steps behind him. "Rei?" Max asked worried, "Are you alright?" Suddenly, Max felt a sharp pain in his back that moved deeper into his body. Max fell to his knees as he turned his head to see who it was. "You're not Rei!" said Matt as he felt the knife go deeper and then through his heart. Max lay motionless taking one last look at the killer. His eyes widened, "Why?" he coughed out and that was his last breath.  
  
Rei stood up from where he was kneeling. "Ok Max I'm ready lets get moving," he said. "Huh Max are you there?" he asked out loud. 'Oh no, I thought he heard me when I said that I was going to stop to fix my shoe,' Rei thought. 'Guess I better find him.'  
  
Rei stared to walk forward when he came across a room with a gelatin in the middle of it. "This is weird," he said out loud taking a step into the room. 'The gelatin is closed. I wonder whom had their head chopped of. Oh, bad thought! It wouldn't be good if it was Max, Jewel, or Kai.' Rei quickly erased the thought from his mind. He walked across the room and started to open the door when a drop of a red substance fell on his hand. 'Huh? Is this blood?' he thought as he looked up at the ceiling. "Holy." his voice trailed off as he started at Max's body pinned to the ceiling imbedded with knives. Rei quickly ran through the door and shut it fast behind him. Taking in a few long, deep breathes Rei continued on his way, now on a mission to find Jewel and Kai.  
  
** Jewel-Chan: Max is dead and now only Jewel, Kai, and Rei remain. What will happen next? Please Review! 


End file.
